120515 - Sudden Ire
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:51 -- 09:51 AT: Hey 09:51 AT: hi!! 09:52 AT: So I'm trrying to quelll the urrge to murrderr Nyarrlla. 09:52 AT: And sllash orr arrrange forr him to lliterrallly neverr get his powerrs back. 09:52 AT: Everr. 09:52 AT: He seems to have forrgotten that that was MY responsibillity. 09:52 AT: Not taking them away. 09:53 AT: Because he forrgets things when it's convenient. 09:54 AT: oohgosh 09:54 AT: okay so you guys argued again? 09:54 AT: And has prrobllems underrstanding that maybe therre is good reason forr ANIMOSITY to exist. 09:55 AT: And that maybe I'm in CONTRROLL of it 09:55 AT: And that it existing doesn't somehow make me INCAPABLLE of corrdiall interractions. 09:55 AT: He compllains so much 09:56 AT: I don't know why I botherr tallking to him anymorre 09:56 AT: As he said it's a "waspte" of both of ourr time. 09:58 AT: It's not even that he isn't CAPABLLE 09:58 AT: It's that he doesn't even botherr to fucking trry 09:58 AT: Because "efforrt" is just BULLLSHIT to him 09:59 AT: I have no idea how I everr thought I fellt anything palle, therre. 09:59 AT: I mean I do have an idea but that was allso beforre I reallized that he's prrobablly absollutelly incapablle of any actuall palle feellings. 10:00 AT: Totallly incompatiblle with the quadrrant and reallly interracting with any trrolll who DOESN'T llike him without making himsellf resemblle a massive wastechute 10:01 AT: LLike I get that he's yourr ♥ and I'm trrying to respect that. 10:01 AT: Even if it absollutelly perrpllexes me. 10:02 AT: well... he can act very pitable sometimes so i understand but really it sounds like you needed to be black from the beginning... because this is just some left over hurt i'm seeing 10:02 AT: mmm well in terms of him being my matesprit 10:02 AT: i think you just havent ever seen us interact together so you have all your negative experiences and are just wondering why im dealing with that 10:03 AT: yea? 10:03 AT: Even when he and I werre ♦ 10:03 AT: I don't know why anyone woulld put up with THAT 10:03 AT: I'm not going to ♠ him. 10:03 AT: I have to stay AWAY frrom him. 10:03 AT: Forr yourr sake. 10:04 AT: I woulld ratherr NOT risk being prrovoked into killling my ♦'s ♥. 10:06 AT: mmm yes that is the better plan but sadly this game means teamwork 10:06 AT: and really i cant have you two at each others throats constantly and this is starting to irritate me its time for a third party to step in 10:06 AT: What 10:07 AT: Aaisha what arre you going to do 10:08 AT: mmm pull you two into a club apparently 10:08 AT: Aaisha, we're fine. 10:09 AT: As soon as he stops llacking a thinkpan, everrything willl be fine. 10:10 AT: it really 10:10 AT: doesnt seem like it 10:10 AT: I'm exprressing so much angerr because he bllames me forr what LLibby did with his powerrs. 10:10 AT: Which is fucking stupid. 10:10 AT: My parrt in that is making surre that it coulld be undone 10:11 AT: And allso because you're my moirraill and that's 10:11 AT: A parrt of what that entaills 10:11 AT: taking care of a moirail's quads? 10:11 AT: I know it's a rough spot because of the ♥. 10:11 AT: No 10:12 AT: Taking carre of a moirraills urrge to shove one of Nyarrlla's horrns down his inept fucking windholle 10:12 AT: Because he acts llike I'm not alllowed to be irrritated at him 10:12 AT: I didn't even THRREATEN him 10:13 AT: I don't underrstand what his PRROBLLEM with that is 10:16 AT: yes he is very sensitive and for some reason its worse with you we will also take care of that 10:18 AT: Maybe he shoulld trry to stop being so sensitive 10:18 AT: I'm HARRDLLY the worrst thing he'lll deall with 10:21 AT: that is also true 10:21 AT: i mean you are literally the least of his troubles compared to everything he has dealt with 10:22 AT: And considerring that I'm actuallly on his side 10:22 AT: Which he seems to 10:22 AT: Not bellieve? 10:24 AT: yes for some reason we keep coming back to that 10:27 AT: i believe you tho if that helps at all 10:27 AT: and i trust you in that matter 10:27 AT: even if he keeps pissing you off 10:28 AT: I mean 10:28 AT: I'm gllad??? 10:28 AT: Obviouslly 10:29 AT: If you of alll peoplle didn't bellieve me then I'm reallly not surre wherre that woulld lleave me 10:29 AT: heh even though he is my matesprit and i love him dearly i also know he can be dumb 10:30 AT: Yes. 10:32 AT: I don't want you to think that my feellings herre arre morre than they arre 10:32 AT: The arrgument made them worrse but that's trransient 10:33 AT: I'm allrready coolling off. 10:33 AT: what pitch? 10:34 AT: uh no if its spades at all its a dangerous spades and im just kinda annoyed that every time you two seemed to talk it goes bad 10:34 AT: No 10:34 AT: No no no 10:34 AT: Entirrelly pllatonic disllike 10:34 AT: I don't hate him. 10:34 AT: Eitherr romanticallly orr pllatonicallly. 10:34 AT: It is just disllike. 10:34 AT: Therre is no ♠. 10:35 AT: Therre was potentiall forr that but that time has llong passed 10:35 AT: i will believe that but also it doesnt change how badly your conversations tend to go 10:35 AT: I can just stop having them 10:35 AT: i dont think you can just stop having feelings lorrea 10:35 AT: The converrsations. 10:35 AT: ah 10:36 AT: well no 10:36 AT: you cant 10:36 AT: because well 10:36 AT: we have to have teamwork of some kind here 10:37 AT: Yes. 10:37 AT: And I can manage that. 10:37 AT: I can contrroll my feellings, Aaisha. 10:37 AT: until they blow up like with arty? 10:37 AT: That was not the same 10:39 AT: I'lll just trreat him llike he's too sensitive forr me to even be remotelly honest about my feellings to him. 10:39 AT: I was attempting to show him respect by being honest with him. 10:39 AT: Cllearrlly that was a mistake. 10:39 AT: It willl not happen again. 10:41 AT: well ill call that a fix for now but i plan on making sure this gets fixed if i have to pry nyarla out of his denial corner myself 10:41 AT: this is not healthy 10:41 AT: at all 10:46 AT: im sorry if im not being the best moirail right now i am 10:50 AT: ? 11:07 AT: me getting irritated about this i feel like im bundling up your feelings and pushing them to the side 11:08 AT: Welll that woulld be easy to do 11:08 AT: Therre arren't alll that many of them regarrding this 11:10 AT: psh even if there arent i shouldnt do that im your moirail helping you with them is what im here for 11:12 AT: I think the biggerr thing is hellping Nyarrlla stop being so sensitive to everrything. 11:12 AT: Especiallly me. 11:14 AT: mhmm im working on that 11:18 AT: lorrea 11:18 AT: do you trust me? that what i do is in the best interest of the team and you two? 11:19 AT: Welll 11:19 AT: Generrallly yes. 11:20 AT: Morre than most anyone. 11:20 AT: I think you're misinterrprreting this 11:20 AT: Why 11:21 AT: because you are probably not going to like this but im really tired of you two going at each others throats 11:23 AT: Prrobablly not going to llike what 11:25 -- atypicalTyrant AT in a moment there's a sudden weight that settles on you. Just the simple little knowledge that without Aaisha's presence you are no longer allowed to talk to Nyarla without her being there or her express permission. The weight feels... lighter than it could be. Like you could ignore it if you wanted to. -- 11:25 AT: that 11:25 AT: what did you do 11:26 AT: i made a rule 11:27 AT: you made a rulle 11:28 AT: you 11:28 AT: Made a rulle. 11:28 AT: yes 11:28 AT: i cant read your logs like libby can so i cant figure out the problem without being there 11:29 AT: my worrds don't mean anything to you eitherr do they 11:29 AT: i thought they did 11:29 AT: i thought thats what was happening 11:29 AT: but they don't 11:30 AT: lorrea they do 11:30 AT: i coulld have spent hourrs tellling you that it wasn't a prrobllem 11:30 AT: but i also know you two going at it is probably inevitable and that scares me 11:30 AT: but you don't trrust me 11:30 AT: i dont trust NYARLA 11:30 AT: when it comes to you 11:30 AT: you don't trrust me to contrroll mysellf 11:30 AT: otherrwise you woulldn't need a rulle 11:31 AT: no 11:31 AT: no 11:31 AT: no. 11:31 AT: ... we all have our breaking points and i dont want... my moirail and matesprit to fight where it ends with one of them dead 11:33 AT: lorrea you said you trusted me so im asking you to trust me now 11:33 AT: you don't underrstand 11:33 AT: you don't 11:33 AT: somehow nyarla knows how to push all your buttons and you shouldnt have to be that frustrated all the time 11:33 AT: ... you can explain it to me 11:33 AT: i have as much power to remove the rule as place it 11:35 AT: i did 11:35 AT: i did expllain it 11:35 AT: but you didn't llisten 11:35 AT: i trried to expllain it to him 11:35 AT: he didn't llisten eitherr 11:36 AT: no 11:36 AT: why cant you consider this a rule to try and help protect you from all of that 11:37 AT: i dont want you to not have to be honest just because he's being a fucking twit 11:37 AT: i can prrotect mysellf 11:37 AT: and i want to be able to be there so i can stop it all from exploding and maybe actually smack some sense into him 11:38 AT: lorrea i am your moirail wanting to protect you is part of it and hearing both of you come at me about this... you have every right to but i cant make proper judgements without being there 11:38 AT: i cant help without being there 11:39 AT: i don't need JUDGEMENTS 11:39 AT: ALLL I NEEDED WAS SUPPORRT. 11:39 AT: TO STOP BEING ANGRRY. 11:39 AT: THAT WAS ALLL THAT I NEEDED 11:39 AT: I KNOW WHAT THE SITUATION IS 11:39 AT: I KNOW WHAT IS WRRONG WITH IT 11:39 AT: I KNOW HOW IT COULLD BE FIXED 11:39 AT: THERRE'S JUST FUCKING NOTHING I CAN DO TO FIX IT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T TRRUST ME 11:40 AT: AND YOU DON'T TRRUST ME AND THE ONLLY PERRSON WHO MIGHT TRRUST ME AT THIS POINT IS CARRAYX 11:40 AT: WHAT DO YOU WANT FRROM ME 11:40 AT: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO 11:40 AT: I KNOW MY FEELLINGS AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING PASS JUDGEMENT ON THEM 11:40 AT: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE THERRE TO BE MY MOIRRAILL 11:41 AT: im not 11:41 AT: passing judgement 11:41 AT: on your feelings 11:41 AT: i want 11:41 AT: a better idea of what goes on 11:41 AT: in your logs 11:41 AT: you coulld have asked to see the llogs 11:41 AT: you coulld have asked to be therre 11:42 AT: ... 11:43 AT: i have to go 11:43 AT: im sorry -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:43 -- -- allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:43 -- 11:43 AT: <> -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:43 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha